1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter of this application relates to a device that combines the functions of a personal digital assistant (PDA), a telephone and other devices. More specifically, this application describes a unique arrangement of a touch screen in combination with a slidable keypad.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
With the introduction of multi-function electronic devices, it has become increasingly more difficult to design a user interface that enables the user to access the many types of functions and applications available in small hand held devices. It is a particular challenge to present a simple and efficient means by which the user can communicate with the device for browsing, selecting, and operating amidst the wide array of choices. The user interface generally consists of a keypad for entering data and commands and a display screen for presenting information relating to operation of the selected function.
The touch sensitive screen has become very useful in combining the function of both display and keypad in multifunction devices. It is a purpose of this invention to combine a touch sensitive screen with a moveable keypad to maximize the use of the display screen, while making usage of the device more convenient within the different functions available. In European Patent Application Serial No. EP 0 804 009 A2, a touch screen display for a portable device is used in conjunction with other types of screens to display information and provide alternate screen configurations. A movable cover serves to change display configurations on the screen, but still covers otherwise usable surface area of the device.
It is a purpose of this invention to provide a slidable element mounted on an electronic device that is operable to change the display configuration and divide the display screen into different functions, while maximizing the surface area available for a multi-function touch sensitive screen. It also a purpose of this invention to provide a slidable element that is also a keypad having keys and/or buttons connected to provide generic operational functions for a multifunction electronic device.